


The Seeker and His Mord'Sith

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the legendland romantic pairing wallpaper challenge; Richard/Cara</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeker and His Mord'Sith




End file.
